LOVE IS A CRAZY THING
by Salvo1985
Summary: Dash deals with a darkside to love. jealousy.


love is a crazy thing

a spikedash fic

a semi-sequel to HEARTWARMING

by Salvo1985

Love was a crazy thing. it can bring the best and the worse out of you.

jealous was a darkside to love. obsession. and rainbow dash? it was jealousy.

she can't help that, she was dating spike for seven months. and everything

was perfect. well, nearly perfect. she still had a problem with spike who

would sometimes go off to help rarity. now she can trust him. she always have.

but when jealousy and paranoia is mixed it will lead to trouble. she didn't like

rarity, and was confused as to why spike even goes over there, but then he is what

he is. a noble kind forgiving draco. but that night, that night the shit hit the fan.

she would sneak around and spy on them. she would eavesdrop.

that night rainbow heard rarity confess that she regretted breaking

his heart and she admitted that she did love him. that she was blind.

the very words boiled her blood, her heart dropped. and she could only

pause and listen to spike, that she was dating rainbow dash. that

he can't drop her like that, he loved rainbow. and that made her

feel reassured. but then he said 'but' he wish she change her mind

7 months ago. he admitted he would have taken her if she only had

changed her mind then.

but spike stopped. and he sighed. "i better get going though. dash never did like that i stay here, i mean i didn't plan on staying this long." he checked the clock. 8:30 "i'm sure twi's got dinner waiting on me." *he arose from his seat and hugged the white mare who hugged back. "oh, i'm sure rainbow wouldn't think i be after you. i completely understand the situation." rainbow grunted. at least she knew better. still, the jealous anger still festered within her heart.

when spike left, rainbow followed. but not too closely. but spike knew she was there. finally he stopped in the middle of the walk way towards town, he lifted his head up, and spoke. "rainbow? i know you're there. you've been spying on me for the last two weeks." he turned and crossed his arms, waiting for the mare who hid behind the tree. when she didn't come out he spoke her name, a hint of anger. "RAINBOW!" With a sigh the pegasus came down and landed softly. the light click of her hooves on the stone ground. he looked at her.

"well?" he asked. rainbow avoided eye contact. "well what?" spike's arms dropped. "why have you been spying on me? don't you trust me?" rainbow's head shot forward as he said. "Of course i trust you spike!" then spike growled. "then WHY have you been following me every time i go to rarity's?!" rainbow rubbed the back of her neck. "i dont trust her, alright? she's a deceptive little cunt." she glared. "besides. i thought you hate her fuckin' guts!" spike raised his claws. "well excuse me if i can forgive and want to stay friends with her, dash!"

rainbow growled. "I rather you stay away from her and never talk to her again!" spike was shocked, but it only fueled his frustration. "DAMNIT DASH!" he huffed. "whats wrong with you?! lately you've been over protective. and its getting worse!" dash ignored the sound of his anger. "i thought it was cute but lately you've been smothering me!" he rubbed his face. "dash...i love you...but if you keep doing this..." dash snarled and got into his face. "what!" her nose pressed against his. "what! you're gonna break up with me?"

spike shook his head. "dash...you need to give me space. and you need to trust me when ever i'm around her. i would never risk our relationship." rainbow dash looked away. "...what if i do..and something happens between you two?" spike frown. "then i guess you really don't trust in me." his voice was of disappointment. dash looked at him, she saw the hurt in his eyes. rainbow looked down, blinking. "...spike..." she breathed heavily. getting upset. "spike..." she squeezed her eyes. "i'm sorry okay?" she sat on her butt and looked down. "i just can't stand her okay?" silence. the unbearable silence.

"dash..." rainbow cut spike off. "I CAN'T HELP THE WAY I FEEL ALRIGHT?!" she said loudly. voice cracking. "i'm just scared alright? okay? big tough rainbow dash is scared, alright?!" she was heaving a little struggling to breath. "i'm sorry spike, i'm sorry" tears threaten to come but she refused to cry in front of him. "listen, man. you're the best thing since i wanted to joined the wonder-bolts. ya know? you're like the sky and the air that i fly on. i just can't live without you like that." spike's anger washed away in an instant. he came towards her and hugged her, burying and nuzzling the top of her mane. "dash...i love you and only you." dash whimpered. "but you said, if she had changed her mind back then, you'd take her if you could..."

spike's eyes closed shut. shit. "i..i know what i said, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my mare. you came to me that heartwarming season, that night when you watched over me while twilight had to go do business. you comforted me, and gave me real love, i am not going to go and hurt you. i will never give you up for anypony." dash sighed.

"alright. so lets cut the crap." she said bluntly. bygone be bygone?" spike sighed and hugged and kissed her. "yea, sure. now common, twilight made me some roast beef. rainbow sighed. "ever since you started to eat meat, you've freaked every pony out." spike laughed. "yeah, but you're my desert." dash smacked his shoulder. "nasty!" they both left as they went to the new crystal castle of princess twilight sparkle, claw in hoof, hoof in claw.

love was a strange thing for dash. and she knew what she did was crazy. she eased abit on the stalking and gave more trust in her lover. she knew she had alot to learn what to do and what not to do when it came to her spike. but she was greatful to have him all the same.

THE END (FOR NOW)


End file.
